Problem: A jar contains quarters (worth $\$0.25$ each), nickels (worth $\$0.05$ each) and pennies (worth $\$0.01$ each). The value of the quarters is $\$10.00.$ The value of the nickels is $\$10.00.$ The value of the pennies is $\$10.00.$ If Judith randomly chooses one coin from the jar, what is the probability that it is a quarter?
Solution: The value of all quarters is $\$10.00.$ Each quarter has a value of $\$0.25.$ There are thus $10\div 0.25=40$ quarters in the jar.

Similarly, there are $10\div 0.05=200$ nickels, and $10\div 0.01=1000$ pennies in the jar.

In total, there are $40+200+1000=1240$ coins in the jar. The probability that the selected coin is a quarter is \[\dfrac{\mbox{the number of quarters}}{\mbox{the total number of coins}}=\dfrac{40}{1240}=\boxed{\dfrac{1}{31}}\].